


Steven Not-So-Innocent Rogers

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Filthy animal, M/M, Steve isnt so "innocent", Stucky - Freeform, This is crack, Tony passes out, Wtf Steve, mostly for laughs, this is shit, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't judge me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Not-So-Innocent Rogers

Tony watched in shock as Steve took a shot. They were playing Never Have I Ever and 30 minutes into the game, and Steven Mr. Perfect Rogers, had just taken a shot to Banner's "Never have I ever had sex."

Tony scoffed, "Steve, I'm going to need names, addresses, and phone numbers so I can check these and see for myself because I don't believe you for a second Captain Innocent."

The scientist regretted it as soon as it left his lips, especially when Steve said casually, "Well most of them are dead by now but you did know one very well."

Tony looks at him cautiously, "Do tell."

Steve grinned, "Well I believe you asked for names, addresses and phone numbers. He didn't have a phone-" He smirked at the scandalized reaction on Tony's face at the notion that it was a man, "...no one did back then."

Tony shook the shock, "So this was back during the war?"

Steve nodded, "Anyway, no phone number. Address, didn't know it. And name, well that's easy, Howard Stark."

Tony's vision wavered as he stared at his friend, "Wait." His tone was flat, "You slept...with my dad..."

Clint snickered and waggled his eyebrows, "Intimately."

Natasha fought a smile as she looked at Steve, "What was it, three times you said?"

Tony's head spun, "I'll never look at you the same Blondie..."

Steve just laughed. It was Natasha's turn and she grinned, "Never have I ever...given a blowjob."

Natasha, Wanda, Hill, Bruce, Tony, and last but not least, Steve took a shot. The sight of the previously-thought innocent Captain America raising the glass to his lips for this one caused a few people to choke.

Before Tony could say anything Bruce said, "Never have I ever, had two people at once."

Only three people took a shot this time, Tony, Natasha, and of course, Steve. Tony gaped at him, "Who even are you?"

Steve grinned but didn't say anything. Clint suddenly said, "Never have I ever 69'ed."

Four people took a shot this time, Clint, Natasha, Tony...and Steve.

Things got even worse after that; ranging from wearing lingerie to Bdsm.

Tony couldn't take it any longer and said, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?"

Steve laughed, "Tony, I've told you before, I'm not innocent, you just refuse to believe me."

Tony looked at him, "You fold your socks for gods sake!"

Natasha suddenly said, "Oh I've got another, Never have I ever had sex in public."

And motherfucking Steve Fucking Rogers took a fucking shot.

Tony spluttered but didn't get a chance to respond when Bucky casually strolled into the room and said, "Oh yeah, I remember that. That was in the back alley behind the market back in '43, right?"

Steve nodded, a smile on his lips, "Your cheek got cut on the brick wall if I remember correctly."

Tony launched from his seat, "Wait...how many of those things were with Barnes???"

Steve's eyes glittered, "About 90% of them."

Tony promptly passed out.


End file.
